                1. The Field of the Invention        
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a printed circuit board connector wherein a lid disposed between two inner sidewalls of a terminal receiver is securely positioned onto the terminal receiver for substantially securing the flexible (printed) circuit board there between.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development in computer and electronic technology, smaller, compact, thinner, portable and lighter electronic devices, such as the palm computer, notepad and notebook computer, are presently available and quite popular on the market. The latest electronic products, namely, cellular phone and PDA, are designed to fit the current requirement of being smaller, compact, thinner, portable and lighter. For meeting such requirements, the structure of the internal elements of the circuit board are required to be smaller and more precise, and also must be capable of reinforcing the structural characteristics, especially, a thin connector, for example, a FPC, flexible printed circuit, connector with a 0.3 pitch has been developed. However the lid and the chassis of FPC connector are small, thin and delicate. When such thin, low profile, FPC connector is applied to a circuit board, the thin FPC connector and other electronic devices on the circuit board can easily get damaged due to the external impact while disassembling. Referring to FIGS. 8, 9, 10 and 11, an elevational view of before and after assembling of a conventional connector, and a sectional side view of before and after assembling of the conventional connector, are shown. As shown, the tongue B positioned in the groove A2 of the base A is pulled out, and then the flexible circuit board D is pushed into the groove A2 of the base A until the flexible circuit board D for electrically contacting the flexible circuit board D with the terminals C. Next, the tongue B is pushed back into the groove A2 to fit the two suspended arms B1 of the tongue B into the track A1 of the base A. Thus, the flexible circuit board D is clamped tightly between the terminals C and the tongue B and the assembly is completed. To remove the flexible circuit board D, the tongue B is pulled out. However, such a conventional connector has several defects, for example:                1. The space occupied on the motherboard is relatively large then the industrials expect, and this needs to be improved.        2. Because the conventional connector needs a track for pushing the tongue into the groove, and an isolation support for supporting the terminals, therefore the profile is difficult to be reduced.        3. The flexible circuit board is inserted into the connector from the edge, and it would be difficult if there are lots of components closed to the connector, but it happens for the electrical devices were minimized.        
Referring to FIG. 12, an elevational view of another conventional connector is shown. As shown, the lid E comprises two arms E1 having a protruding axle E11 outward respectively, and the axles E11 are adapted to be disposed and slid-able in the axial holes F3, formed at two ends of the case F2 of the connector F. During pivoting the lid E to the locked position form the opening position, through the closed position, the arm E1 is pivoted downward into the groove F4 and the lid E is pushed backward to let two supporting plates E2, protruding from the lid E, fitted in the positioning groove F12, formed abut two ends of a groove F11, exposing a part of terminals for electrical contact with the flexible printed circuit G. Therefore, when placing the flexible printed circuit G into the groove F11 of the base F1 in the connector F, the arms E1 can be buckled into the groove F4 by two supporting plate E2, locked into the positioning groove F12 at the locked position of the lid E. However, there are at least the following defects in the conventional connected described above.                1. The lid E slides in the axial hole F3 by the axles E11 if the position of the axles E11 in the axial hole F3 is not proper, and the lid E is unable to be pivoted from the opening position, and the supporting plates E2 of the lid E will not be able to reach the positioning groove F12 of the connector F, thus the lid E can not be locked.        2. For locking the lid E to the locked position, the supporting plates E2 have to be pushed into the positioning groove F12, if the lid E is not pivoted to the proper position, the supporting plates E2 will get out of shape due to being pressed on the connector F.        
Therefore, to solve the above defects of the conventional connectors is an important issue for the manufacturer in the field.